


Stress Relief

by merrihael



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Lowkey praise kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut, bokuroo owns my ass y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrihael/pseuds/merrihael
Summary: Bokuto helps Kuroo relax before finals.





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> it’s 1AM: have mercy on me. this was meant to be pure fluff but it got out of hand.
> 
> in the words of my best friend @eiyuuhero, it's porn night for kally and becky

A long, drawn-out groan echoed through the apartament, followed by a passionate curse. Concerned, Bokuto looked away from his game and toward the slightly ajar door of the bedroom. The  _ Game Over _ tune was loud in the silence as he chucked the console aside, picking himself up off the couch and shuffling in the direction of the bedroom, carefully stepping over the cat, napping in a patch of sunlight. 

 

Kuroo was leaning on the desk, face in his hands. Crumpled pieces of paper littered the floor around him, some of them had even found their way as far as the bed. There were a few open books on the desk, and a stack of several more by his feet. His phone lay discarded on the sheets as not to distract him, and another of their cats was playing with the little charm attached to it. 

 

‘ _ Fuck _ !’ Kuroo yelled, startling both Bokuto and the cat. The cat leapt up off the bed and ran out of the room, pushing between Bokuto’s legs. Concerned, Bokuto tiptoed further into the room. Kuroo let out another groan, and pushed the book away from him.

 

‘Hey,’ Bokuto said, softly. He reached out, and gently laid his hand on Kuroo’s tense shoulder. He was warm through the thin material of his t-shirt. ‘Hey, Tetsu.’ Bokuto repeated, a little louder this time. ‘Are you okay?’

 

‘No,’ came the strangled reply. Kuroo lifted his face from his hands and swivelled around in the chair to face Bokuto. It hurt Bokuto’s heart to look at him: Kuroo was pale, with bags under his eyes. He looked like he hadn’t slept in  _ days _ , even though Bokuto had dragged him to bed at a respectable (ish) time. The stress of exams was eating him alive. 

 

Bokuto slid into his lap, the movement fluid from years of practice. Kuroo buried his face in the crook of his neck, his breath warm on Bokuto’s skin. It tickled a little.

 

‘You should take a break.’ 

 

Bokuto began to knead at the tense muscle of Kuroo’s neck and shoulders, and another groan escaped Kuroo’s lips, though this one wasn’t one of anguish, but was closer to relief. His arms wrapped around Bokuto’s waist as he let him massage him, and slowly, very slowly, Bokuto felt Kuroo’s muscles relax under his fingers.

 

‘I can’t,’ came Kuroo’s response. ‘The exam is in a week. And if I don’t study, I’ll fail, and-’

 

‘You won’t,’ Bokuto cut him off, instinctively understanding what route Kuroo was about to go down. He’d finished his college education the year before, but Kuroo’s course was longer, so he had to go through the stress of finals alone. Bokuto did his best to help and not let Kuroo spiral down the  _ I will fail and die _ route, but it really wasn’t easy. Even Akaashi was at a loss of words sometimes against Kuroo’s self-deprecating logic, and Akaashi was one of the smartest people Bokuto knew.

 

‘Even if I did, I still wouldn’t be able to relax,’ Kuroo said, and Bokuto felt the low vibration of his voice under his hands.

 

‘I can help with that,’ Bokuto blurted as soon as the idea popped into his head. It was as good as anything he could try, and even if it didn’t help Kuroo’s stress in the long term, it was bound to be enjoyable in the short term...

 

‘Oh?’ Kuroo lifted his head from Bokuto’s chest and looked up at him with curious eyes.

 

‘ _ Mhmm _ ,’ Bokuto looked down at him, smirking. Kuroo got the message. The change that came over him was immediate: it was as if he forgot all about finals at the blink of an eye. A shiver ran down Bokuto’s spine at the dark look that came into Kuroo’s eyes as he leaned down to kiss him.

 

Kissing Kuroo had always been one of Bokuto’s favorite things, but kissing Kuroo when he was like this? Nothing could beat  _ that _ . The kiss was sloppy, needy right off the bat, but Bokuto didn’t mind. Kuroo’s tongue was soft and slick against his mouth, and his hands wandered over Bokuto’s body, giving little tentative squeezes here and there. Bokuto had half a mind to just grab Kuroo’s hands and bring them to his ass, but Kuroo found his way there without Bokuto’s help.

 

Perhaps it was a little embarrassing how quickly he became aroused, perhaps it was just part of having an extremely attractive boyfriend that knew exactly what he liked. Kuroo’s hand slid under his shirt and slid over his sides, leaving little trails of fire in their wake. Bokuto let Kuroo tug his shirt off, and it joined the discarded papers on the floor.

 

Kuroo pulled away from his mouth and Bokuto was about to complain, but any words he might’ve had died on his lips as Kuroo nipped gently at his earlobe, then made his way down his neck, peppering little kisses as he went. It took all of Bokuto’s wits not to  _ melt _ when Kuroo kissed that sweet, sweet spot on his shoulder. From the smirk blossoming on Kuroo’s face, he knew what he was doing to him. Bokuto’s head fell back when Kuroo kissed the spot again, and the chair creaked dangerously at the shift in weight.

 

They should probably move things to the bed before they break the chair...

 

Bokuto stood up, and Kuroo followed, their legs tangling together and almost sending them both to the floor. Bokuto let himself be pushed towards the bed, making quick work of Kuroo’s shirt as he went. He felt the wooden bedframe against the back of his knees, and with another gentle push from Kuroo, he was falling back onto the mattress.

 

Kuroo’s hands were shaking when they reached for Bokuto’s jeans, so Bokuto helped him, pulling off his jeans and chucking them somewhere - he really didn’t care where. They were soon joined by Kuroo’s tracksuit bottoms and boxers, and Kuroo was on him again, kissing like there was no tomorrow. Bokuto fisted his hand in Kuroo’s hair, giving it a firm tug, but not hard enough to hurt -  _ more _ , it said. Kuroo’s fingers hooked in the band of Bokuto’s boxers, tugging them down, and off. The drag of material against his dick made Bokuto suck in a sharp breath. He hadn’t realized how long it’d been, and how badly he needed Kuroo to just  _ fuck him _ .

 

With his knee, Kuroo nudged Bokuto’s legs apart, and Bokuto spread his legs willingly. He pulled away once more, and kissed down Bokuto’s neck, leaving little bruises all the way to his shoulder. He swirled his tongue over a sensitive nipple, and Bokuto’s head fell back with a groan, while Kuroo continued downwards, lower and lower… 

 

Bokuto cried out in surprise when Kuroo kissed the tip of his dick, and without much hesitation, took all of him as deep as he could. Clutching at the bedsheets, Bokuto looked down at Kuroo through the stars dancing in front of his eyes. It wasn’t fair how beautiful Kuroo looked, easing up Bokuto’s length with his tongue, taking all of him in like  _ that _ . Bokuto was sure he could climax just from the heat of Kuroo’s mouth and his tongue…

 

‘Ahhh— fuck, Tetsurou.’ Bokuto gave Kuroo’s hair a little tug.

 

Kuroo popped off his dick with an obscene sound, Bokuto moved, flipping their position, so he was straddling Kuroo’s hips. The look on Kuroo’s face was a delightful mixture of surprise and  _ fuck, this is hot _ , and it sent heat pooling in the pit of Bokuto’s stomach. He gave Kuroo a grin.

 

He could feel the intensity of Kuroo’s gaze on him as he rummaged for the lube they kept in a bedside drawer. There were other things there, too - toys, and the like - but Bokuto wasn’t in the mood for that today. Today, he was craving Kuroo’s dick inside him, plain and simple. Kuroo instinctively reached for the bottle, but Bokuto lightly smacked his hand away.

 

‘Not today,’ he said. Kuroo raised an eyebrow, but he settled down against the pillows, hands on Bokuto’s thighs, tracing circles with his thumbs, watching him curiously.

 

Bokuto spread his hips wider as he lubed up his fingers. Taking a deep breath, he brought his hand back, and swirled a finger around his entrance. It was cold, but it wasn’t so bad after a moment. Slowly, he slid in the first finger, then the second. The stretch wasn’t painful, but pleasant, and he had to resist the urge to roll his hips backwards for  _ more _ , and settled for scissoring his fingers. He arched them, grazing that sweet spot, and a groan escaped his lips. 

 

‘God, Kou, you’re so fucking hot,’ a ragged breath tore from Kuroo’s lips. The praise sent sparks down Bokuto’s spine as he added the third finger. The burn faded after a moment as he continued to stretch himself, readying himself for what he  _ knew _ waited ahead. His fingers grazed that sweet spot once more making his dick twitch, and he let out a groan, the nails of his free hand digging into Kuroo’s shoulder.

 

‘Koutarou,  _ please _ .’ Kuroo reached for him, breathing shallow and eyes desperate. Bokuto knew what he wanted, and he withdrew his fingers, wanting to whimper at the sudden emptiness. He could feel how hard Kuroo was against his thigh, could  _ see _ how badly his little show had affected him: Kuroo was flushed a particularly attractive shade of red, mouth hanging ajar, eyes dazed but focused only on Bokuto. He loved every bit it.

 

He took Kuroo’s length in his hand, and delighted in the sharp breath Kuroo sucked in at the touch. He positioned him, the tip of Kuroo’s dick just barely grazing his entrance, and took a deep breath. Kuroo looked like he was about to cry with anticipation, and his grip on Bokuto’s thighs was iron-hard.

 

‘Ready?’ Bokuto asked, not really knowing why he was asking, when Kuroo was seconds away from begging Bokuto to let him fuck him. Kuroo opened his mouth to say something, presumably agree, but what came out instead was a long, drawn-out moan as Bokuto sank down, taking his dick inside him until he was fully seated.

 

His thighs trembled a little as he stayed there, adjusting to the feeling. He was so fucking full he felt he could go insane. He could feel Kuroo throbbing inside him, and the sensation was almost too much. He leaned down to kiss his breathless boyfriend, and Kuroo’s hands let go of his thighs in favour of bunching in his hair.

 

‘ _ Fucking hell, Koutarou _ ,’ was all Kuroo could manage between open-mouthed kisses. When Bokuto straightened back up, wiggling his hips a little to take even more of him in, Kuroo chased after his lips, but Bokuto pushed him down. 

 

Bracing his hands against Kuroo’s chest, he lifted himself up until only the tip of Kuroo’s dick was inside him, and sank back down, earning himself another groan from Kuroo. He repeated it, slowly, then slowly gathered speed, watching in delight as Kuroo’s mouth fell open and head tilted back, hands on Bokuto’s hips, bringing him down harder. As Bokuto came down, Kuroo snapped his hips up, easily matching Bokuto’s rhythm. Bokuto watched until he couldn’t keep his eyes open from the sheer  _ feeling _ of Kuroo’s dick inside him, and allowed himself to get lost in the moment.

 

‘Fuck,’ Bokuto couldn’t stop the swearing, not when he was this far gone. All he could think about was how good he felt, being filled so completely, and about the feeling of Kuroo’s chest under his hands. He gave one of Kuroo’s nipples an experimental tug between his fingers, and his boyfriend’s back arched.  _ Interesting _ .

 

Kuroo was a mess, chanting his name like it was the only thing that could save him, and Bokuto  _ loved it _ . He could tell Kuroo was close, from the way his eyebrows drew together, and from the way he gripped Bokuto’s hips so hard they were sure to bruise. He was tethering on the edge himself, head spinning, so when Kuroo reached for his dick, it wasn’t long before he climaxed, Tetsurou’s name echoing around the small room. A few more frantic thrusts upward, and Kuroo joined him, back arching. Bokuto rode him through the waves of his orgasm, until they were both breathing heavily, Bokuto’s thighs shaking as he leaned down to rest his forehead against Kuroo’s.

 

‘Koutarou what the  _ fuck _ ,’ Kuroo said, between ragged breaths. ‘You’re incredible.’

 

Bokuto grinned and kissed him, slowly coming down off his high, too breathless to say anything. Kuroo kissed him back sweetly, not a single bit of the desperate, hungry man from before left in him. His hands were gentle now, as they rubbed soothing circles into Bokuto’s sore legs, his sides, his back. 

 

When he felt like he could move again, Bokuto unstraddled Kuroo’s hips and lay down next to him, smiling to himself as he admired the flush that had not yet left Kuroo’s face and shoulders. A pleasant ache had settled into his muscles, and even if he was sure he wouldn’t be able to walk properly the next morning, he delighted in it.

 

Kuroo’s arm snaked around his waist, pulling him closer. Bokuto pushed Kuroo’s bangs out of his eyes, combing his hair backwards with his fingers as Kuroo rested his face on Bokuto’s chest, eyes already struggling to stay open. 

 

‘I love you.’ Kuroo mumbled.

 

‘’Cause I can ride your dick like nobody else?’ Bokuto asked, snickering a little to himself.

 

‘That’s a  _ plus _ ,’ Kuroo drawled, frowning. ‘Not, like, the  _ reason _ …’

 

‘I know,’ Bokuto laughed. ‘I love you too, you dumb cat.’

 

‘Oi.’ Kuroo said, sleepily, and whatever else he’d wanted to say died on his lips. Bokuto watched the even rise and fall of his chest for a moment, glad to see his boyfriend finally relaxed. He too, began to nod off, as the golden light of the sunset seeped in through the blinds.

**Author's Note:**

> ...come yell at me on twitter, I guess... (@merrihael) that's mostly SFW I promise


End file.
